Insomnio
by DelienCiel
Summary: SasuNaru. Fic simple y sin argumento solo para la entretención! xD LIME! posible lemon... Sasuke, Naruto y una cama pequeña... !


N/A: HIYAAAAAA!!!!! Woooo o.o… mi primer primerísimo yaoi…

¡Será cortito y sin argumento alguno! Solo para la entretención, puro lime… quizás suba a lemon, uno nunca sabe… ¡a dónde lo pueden llevar a uno las teclas xD! Lo único que no me gusta de este fic es su "originalidad"… pues¡no la tiene! Es el argumento más trillado en este tipo de historias xD…

Y por supuesto, ningún personaje me pertece, nada es mío, solo la idea del fic xD

* * *

¡Insomnio!

Y ahí estaba. Durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada le molestara. ¡Es que no era justo¿Por qué él sí podía dormir? Claro, es que a él no le importaba estar durmiendo tan cerca… Estaba claro… o sea¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No se sentía de la misma forma en que él lo hacía… y estaba bien, ya había aprendido a aceptarlo, no le importaba. ¡En serio!

"¡Sasuke-teme!" murmuró enojado el rubio mientras intentaba, por décima vez en la noche, cerrar sus ojos. Era en vano. Pronto los abría y quedaba contemplando como un bobo el rostro de su compañero. ¡Está bien¡Lo admitía¡Se le caía la baba¿Felices?

Es que la situación no lo ayudaba tampoco, digamos…

Sasuke (cerca) Imaginación _...igual..._ Insomnio.

Y si le agregamos…

Sasuke (cerca) + Imaginación + Insomnio _...igual..._ 0 Autocontrol.

Y para finalizar…

Sasuke (cerca) + Imaginación + Insomnio + 0 Autocontrol _...igual..._ **¡MUERTE SEGURA!**

Por lo tanto, se comprenderá la complicada situación que el pobre de Naruto enfrentaba en éstos momentos… ¡Todo estaba en su contra¡Y no quería morir tan joven¡Debía llegar a ser Hokage primero!

Pues, y bien… Tantos pensamientos impuros pasaban por su retorcida mentecita de cualquier joven de 17 años, que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba a muy escasos centímetros del Uchiha, pero afortunadamente volvió en sí antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiese haber arrepentido…

"¡ARGH¡Sasuke teme¡¿Por qué?!" volvía a murmurar para sí… Definitivamente, esta iba a ser una larga noche… Y todo era culpa de Kakashi-sensei…

"_Bien, tenemos una misión importante, deberemos ir a… mmm…" Podía verse a Kakashi en diferentes poses pensativas, como si intentase recordar algo importante "a… ¡un lugar muy lejano!" dijo finalmente._

_Después del escándalo armado por sus alumnos, o mejor dicho, por Sakura y Naruto, prosiguió con calma…_

"_Para…¡escoltar a alguien importante! Eso creo…" Esperó que sus alumnos se calmaran leyendo Icha Icha Paradise. _

"_Y bueno, no se hable más, debemos irnos…"_

Y eso fue lo que pasó… ¡el lugar muy lejano era realmente muy lejano!Habían estado 5 horas caminando y se les había hecho de noche, tuvieron que alquilar habitaciones en un pueblito pequeño donde no llegaban turistas y había pocos habitantes. Eso era…

"_¡Vaya¡Visitantes!" Exclamó una anciana al verlos entrar. El lugar era pequeño, solo 2 pisos, y en el primero solo había 4 habitaciones._

_Un anciano se asomó por una puerta que quedaba detrás del recibidor. _

"_Bienvenidos" Los recibió con una sonrisa. _

_El Jounin se acercó a los ancianos y habló con ellos durante un rato._

"_Nos quedan solo 3 habitaciones, una matrimonial y dos para solo una persona…" habló la mujer._

"_Es que no es común que vengan turistas, por lo tanto son habitaciones pequeñas, las más grandes están ocupadas de hace mucho, especialmente por jóvenes que recién se están independizando" explicó el hombre. _

_Luego de la charla, Kakashi se dirigió a sus alumnos. _

"_Muy bien, aquí están sus llaves" Primero lanzó una a Sakura, la siguiente a Sasuke, y la tercera, bueno, la lanzó en el aire para ser recibida por él mismo._

"_¡OYE¡Y LA MÍA!" Reclamó el kitsune enfadado. Y vaya que estaba enfadado. _

"_Ah, cierto" _

"_Claro, recién lo recuerdas¡dámela!" Pero el Jounin solo le quedó mirando._

"_Ahí está" sonrió y apuntó a la mano de Sasuke. _

_Ambos chicos lo miraron con cierto enojo y confusión. _

"_No habían suficientes habitaciones, por lo tanto, tendrán que compartir una"_

"_¿¡QUÉ!?" Vino lo que ya Kakashi y Sakura se esperaban. _

"_Buenas noches" Les dijo Kakashi ignorando por completo sus quejas y adentrándose en la que era su habitación. _

_Después de un pequeño argumento, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a su habitación, para encontrarse con otra sorpresa…_

"**_¿¡QUÉ!?" _**

Y así sucedió… encontraron solo una pequeña cama para una persona…

Mientras, Hatake Kakashi se regocijaba en una gran cama solo para él, pero eso era algo que nadie sabía, era su secreto, y se mantendría como tal… si, no quería enfrentar la furia de los dos ninjas¡y necesitaba dormir cómodo¿Qué¿Pensaron que les daría la cama matrimonial a ellos¡Ja¡Por favor¡Ellos verán cómo se las arreglan! Como dicen por ahí, "el que sirve y reparte se lleva la mejor parte" Les pasa por ingenuos.

Y Naruto seguía babeando por Sasuke. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? Cierto… ese bastardo de Sasuke lo había llamado gallina…

_Naruto no había terminado de procesar la imagen de la pequeña cama cuando Sasuke ya se encontraba en ella._

"_¡OYE!" Le gritó "¡Yo dormiré ahí!"_

"_Como quieras" Le respondió el moreno sin cambiar su rostro desinteresado. Pero no se movió del lugar. _

"_¡Pues ya quítate!"_

"_No quiero"_

"_¡Argh!" Naruto entonces se sentó en el piso, "Como quieras" Estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear, y tenía mucha hambre, no quería malgastar energía. Además, en el fondo de su ser y aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que no lograría nada en discutir con Sasuke, él se quedaría con la cama de todas maneras. _

"_¿No dijiste que dormirías aquí?"_

"_Pues como ves¡ya la ocupaste!"_

"_¿y?"_

_Naruto no pude evita el sonrojo que le había causado ese simple monosílabo, vamos¡que era solo una diminuta letra¡No puede tener tanto poder solo una miserable letra!_

_Estaba muy ocupado en su combate interno como para responderle al moreno, pero pronto sería sacado de su interesante tren de pensamientos por algo, digamos… tétrico… era la palabra correcta para definir los que sucedió luego…_

"_¡jajajajajajajajaja!" Si, ese era Sasuke… y sí, se estaba riendo… y lo peor, se reía de él… mejor dicho, se BURLABA de él… ¡El bastardo de burlaba de él!_

"_¿de qué te ríes?" espetó con amargura el rubio. _

_Sasuke sonrió maléficamente "¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de que te haga algo, dobe? Si es por eso, no te preocupes, que no estoy interesado"_

"_¡NO ES ESOOOO!" bramó. Y trataba de hacerse el furioso para aparentar que el rojo de su cara era de ira y no del efecto que las palabras de Sasuke le causaron. No era que no estuviera enojado¡le había llamado miedoso¡Claro que lo estaba! Solo que su sonrojo no era por ello. Solo eso. _

"_Gallina" Eso fue. La gota que colmó el vaso. ¡Prácticamente lo estaba desafiando¡No podía no responder a un desafío! Así que se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al lado de Sasuke. ¡Si fue el bastardo quien lo incitó¡De veras¡Él no quería!..._

Bueno, a quien quería engañar¡Por supuesto que había querido¡Se moría de ganas de dormir en la misma cama que Sasuke! El hecho de que ahora se arrepintiera no tenía nada que ver… Por que la verdad, ahora se arrepentía… el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sudando, pero no quería ni podía moverse, estaba totalmente estático… mientras el otro sí dormía, el maldito bastardo… ¡TAN TRANQUILO! Y él… no, él no… él tenía que contemplar ese rostro, esa piel que tan tersa se veía, esos labios que tanto quería probar… y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era abrumador… ¡Maldito verano¡Cómo detestaba el verano!...

_Sasuke se dispuso a desvestirse para dormir, Naruto lo miraba embelesado. Después de quedar solo en sus bóxers, se dispuso a meterse en la cama, ahí fue cuando el kitsune reaccionó… tuvo que apresurarse al baño… _

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que dormir así?Y más encima le extrañaba al muy…

"_¿No te da calor dormir con tanta cosa?"_

Recordaba a Sasuke haciéndole esa pregunta… ¡Cómo¡Lo dice como si dormir semi desnudo en verano fuera lo más normal del mundo!

Y para qué mentir, claro que lo es… pero estamos hablando de Naruto, y para él, en este preciso momento, no lo era, en absoluto…

Y en recordar todo esto y tener todos esos pensamientos, ya había pasado ¿cuánto¿3 minutos? Con suerte. ¿Y qué había hecho? Ah, claro, por supuesto… mirar a Sasuke… ¿Y qué hacía ahora? Pues que más, mirar a Sasuke… ¿Y qué seguiría haciendo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo más? Obviamente, mirar a Sasuke… ¿Qué tenía de entretenido mirar a Sasuke? Ni que tuviera monos pintados en la cara… Además esa mirada era una mirada… ¿cómo explicarlo?… "boba"… Si, y ya le estaba comenzando a inquietar. Al principio la había soportado, luego ya no. Si lo seguía mirando tendría que hacer algo… ¡Eso no era lo que había planeado¡Se suponía que Naruto debía estar durmiendo¡Se suponía que él lo mirase embobado¡No Naruto¡Ese dobe, siempre estropeándolo todo! él tenía un plan todo lo estructurado para ver a Naruto mientras dormía, pero noooo¡el dobe tenía que estropearle su magnífico plan!… … … ¿ah? Un segundo… ¿"mirase embobado"? Observó de reojo al rubio a su lado, y sí, lo estaba mirando embobado… Tenía la mirada que él hubiese tenido si las cosas hubieran resultado bien… entonces… quizás… quizás las cosas sí estaban resultando bien… no como lo había planeado, pero bien, y eso es lo importante…

¡FIN!

* * *

N/A¿Qué les pareció? Un pequeño fic de madrugada xD… mi cerebro no funciona correctamente a estas horas, así que si hay alguna ridiculez escrita por ahí¡¡lo lamento¡¡No fue con intención!! xD… el segundo capítulo espero subirlo pronto… este fic creo que constará solo de dos capítulos… es que si escribo un fic largo, sé que no lo voy a terminar xD… y quiero articular un buen lime, para eso necesito que mi cerebro funcione bien :P… y para que mi cerebro funcione aún mejor, necesito ¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!! n.n ¡Me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de escribir! Si, por que ver que no me quiere dejar escribir bien me pone infeliz ¬¬... así que tendré que usar los signos de exclamación solo al final... ¬¬ malditoooo... n.n 


End file.
